howtofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discussion:Accueil
Qui saurait ajouter les liens à gauche vers les WikiHowTo existant dans les autres langues ? Merci de votre aide. :These aren't working yet. Hopefully it'll be possible to use interlanguage links later this week. Angela talk 9 avril 2007 à 12:17 (UTC) Wikicomment/Wikihowto en Roumain Super enfin en francais J'aimerait demarer en roumain aussi... moa3333 :Pour le démarrer en Roumain, va cliquer sur "If you want it in your language, contact us." en bas de http://howto.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. :moa3333: n'hésite pas à soutenir Wikicomment en y créant une des pages que les internautes réclament ; il y a surement un sujet qui te passionne (par exemple "Communiquer" ou "Installer Linux"). Merci à toi ! :--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 13 avril 2007 à 06:16 (UTC) La version roumaine a été initiée : Wikicumsă (Română, Roumain). Catégories ou pages Objet ? "Comment" ou "Guide" ? :: Je me demande si il ne serait pas bien d'utiliser la meme structure qu'en anglais. En effet, la présente structure basé sur des Objets et des pages de contenu (Comment et Guide) a ete decide après avoir experiente Wikisolutions qui utilisait plutot les categories. La conclusion qui nous a done envie d'utiliser des objets est que les categories sont très difficiles à naviguer. On voulait minimiser le nombre de clicks de souris lorsqu'on cherche quelque chose, meme si les objets sont un peu plus difficiles à ecrire que les categories. Les pages de contenu doivent commencer avec "Comment faire ceci" ou "Guide relatif a cela" et les objets sont des pages Wikipedia existantes. Ainsi les objets servent aussi à relier Wikicomment à Wikipedia pour encore simplifier la recherche d'informations et profiter un peu de la source Wikipedia. moa3333 15 avril 2007 à 10:04 (UTC) ::Tu peut lire plus sur la proposition ici moa3333 15 avril 2007 à 10:06 (UTC) :::Je comprends l'intérêt des Objets, et l'intérêt de lier Wikipedia. Il pourrait donc y avoir un robot qui crée le lien automatiquement dans chaque catégorie vers Wikipédia. On pourrait aussi faire cohabiter à la fois les catégories (pour ne pas rebuter les plus nombreux qui ne veulent pas se prendre la tête en créant un article) et les Objets pour ceux qui veulent, à partir des catégories, alimenter les Objets. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que les Objets nécessitent moins de clics que les Catégories, j'en compte autant ? :::Un gros intérêt des catégories est d'avoir un rétro-lien direct depuis un article vers chacune de ses Catégories, ce que ne permet par les Objets. Ce rétro-lien permet une navigation par de multiples voies très facilement (permet de surfer dans le site). :::Concernant les "Guide relatif à...", l'intérêt de faire commencer systématiquement le contenu des articles par "Comment :" et de faire commencer les noms d'articles par un verbe, est d'éviter de rebuter les contributeurs qui savent difficilement faire la différence entre un "Guide pour" et un "Comment faire", surtout en français où cela a la même signification. Faire commencer par un verbe permet aussi de s'assurer que l'article correspondra réellement à un savoir-FAIRE actif, pas à une connaissance qui devrait être dans Wikipédia. :::Voir Aide:Guide pour écrire une nouvelle page. :::--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 15 avril 2007 à 11:03 (UTC) ::::Ce que je veut dire c'est que si on veut trouver comment régler la resolution en linux sous Xorg on doit parcourir Informatique -> Logiciel -> Logiciel libre -> Gestionnaires de fenetres libres -> Xorg -> Comment règler la résolution sous Xorg . Avec les objets on doit taper "Xorg". à l'adresse de cet objet on a directement le lien vers le Comment. C'est à dire seulement deux clicques par rapport à plus de 5 en version catégorie. Bien sur, il est plus facile d'éditer un lien invers que d'éditer l'objet. Mais éditer l"objet permet aussi de mieux présenter la page. Au lieu d'être une liste en ordre alphabétique, elle peut être structuré par chapitre, les comment et hostos peuvent être rangées dans un certain ordre pour diminuer le temps d'acès à l'information (au détriment du temps d'edition malheureusement), etc. Sur Wikihowto en anglais, c'est les objets qui sont prioritaires pour l'instant et les catégories sont en phase experimentale. moa3333 17 avril 2007 à 06:00 (UTC) ::::Quant au nom, le fait de commencer par Guide.. ou Comment... nous permetait d'executer un scripte automatique qui compte les pages de chaque type et aussi de facilement identifier si il s'agit d'un comment ou d'un Guide. Mais il n'y a aucune autre raison de garder cette notation a condition que chaque personne puisse identifier si il s'agit d'un guide ou d'un comment (eventuelement en regardant le contenu de la page). moa3333 17 avril 2007 à 06:00 (UTC) ::::Comme le site est petit, on ne vot pas toujoour l'interès des objets. Mais je suis persuadé que dès qu'on va dépasser 1000 pages de contenu dans un domaine prècis comme "Linux", naviguer avec les catégories peut devenir très pénible par rapport aux objets qui nous permettent de profiter aussi de l'organisation des pages dans Wikipedia. Je pense que les autres poiints peuvent être clarifiées, mais on devrait garder les objets. Et ensuite, j'invite qui veut pour améliorer le logiciel MediaWiki de facon a ce qu'il prenne en compte les objets et les pages de contenu de façon plus automatique. C'est vrai aussi que MediaWiki n'est pas adapté aux objets, mais je ne veut pas renoncer a une bonne idée. Si tu veut t'impliquer, tu peut faire un proposition pour le version en francais (similaire à celle en anglais) en incluant au moins la notion d'objet (même si le nom peut changer, je ne sait pas si c'est le meilleur nom). moa3333 17 avril 2007 à 06:00 (UTC) :::::Les Objets ont donc un avantage par rapport aux catégories : la mise en page agréable, organisée et triée comme on veut. Ses autres avantages peuvent être obtenus aussi avec les catégories : lien vers Wikipédia, accès en 1 clic à l'objet (en recherchant aussi dans les espaces Catégories, ce qui pourrait être positionné par défaut quand on fait une recherche). :::::Quand un internaute fait une recherche sur ce site ou depuis un moteur de recherche, il saisit souvent plusieurs mots-clés donc il n'obtient pas l'Objet ni la catégorie mais directement la liste d'articles contenant ces mots-clés. De plus la recherche est plus rapide, plus pratique et intuitive par série de mots clés plutôt que par lecture des listes de guides et howto dans un Objet. :::::Les Objets ont des inconvénients : pas à jour (exemple w:c:en.howto:How to install windows manque dans l'Objet w:c:en.howto:Microsoft Windows), manuel à la création, manuel en mise à jour, difficile de recenser les articles d'un sujet, très difficile de vérifier si un objet recense TOUS les articles le concernant, pas de rétro-lien (il faut savoir qu'on peut les trouver en cliquant sur "pages liées"), fastidieux de mettre un article dans plus d'un Objet ce qui n'incite pas à enrichir et multiplier les moyens d'accès, fastidieux de s'assurer que l'objet existe dans Wikipédia. :::::Un des avantages de mettre plusieurs catégories dans chaque article est multiplier d'autant les probabilités de découvrir que deux articles se recouvrent (on peut le découvrir à l'occasion de la lecture de plusieurs catégories). :::::Une question : Pourquoi aurais-t-on plus besoin d'Objets dans Howto que dans Wikipedia où le même problème devrait se poser aussi ? :::::Si ces arguments sont exacts, je pense qu'il est préférable de continuer à organiser Wikicomment par Catégories, plus simple et dynamique, que par Objets. :::::--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 17 avril 2007 à 19:23 (UTC) :::::: Il y a deux choses qu'on peut constater. Une c'est qu'on est obligé de lier les pages de contenu à des pages wikipedia pour plusieurs raisons. La seconde est que si on veut utiliser des categories on est obligé de creer un arbre dont les feuilles sont toujour des objets et dont les neuds sont les même categories quon a sur Wikipedia. On arricera donc a la fin avec toutes les categories de wikipedia et en plus une nouvelle couche, les feuilles qui seront les équivalents des pages Wikipedia. Cela suppose faire deux fois le travail de categorisation qui existe deja sur wikipedia. :::::: Supposant maintenant que Wikipedia n'exista pas, et qu'il n'y a pas le risque d'écrire deux fois les categories de wikipedia avec les articles que ces categories contiennent. Dans ce cas, si on met les objets comme des feuilles de l'arbre, on ne peut plus creer un graphe. Dans les articles on peut ecrire "see also" pour une navigation plus facile, exactement comme wikipedia fait pour les articles. Dernièrement, en utilisant les objets comme categories, on aura plus de categories que sur wikipedia et c'est ingérable. :::::: Maintenant en reflechissant plus, je pense qu'on devrait generer automatiquement à partir de wikipedia toutes les categories et toutes les objets à partie des artciles wikipedia vidées du contenu. Le mieux serait d'integrer Wikipedia avec Wikihowto de facon pplus étroite: utiliser le lien inverse comme pour les categories. Mais pas pour creer des categories dans Wikihowto! Plutôt pour creer une page sur Wikipedia du style "Wikihowto:Nom Article". Cette page devrait automatiquement inclure un lien vers la comment ou le Guide de la même facon que pour une catégorie avec la possibilité d'éditer à la main la page pour mieux mettre en évidence les liens importants. Ensuite chaqye Article Wikipedia qui a des pages Comment ou des Guides aura un lien en haut genere automatiquement qui dit "Wikihowto a des pages relatifs a cet article" et qui redirige vers le namespace "Wikihowto:Nom article". :::::: Cette variante optimale elimine completement l'utilisation aussi bien des categories que des objets et en plus elle utilise le lien inverse et les pages editables mais generees aussi automatiquement avec lien vers et depuis les articles wikipedia. Elle necessite une intégration avec wikipedia qui inclut la modification du logiciel MediaWiki plus l'inclusion de Wikicomment dans Wikimedia. Je pense que si on implemente la modification au logiciel on pourra fiare accepter Wikicomment dans Wikimedia. :::::: Je pense que cette solution est la seule envisageable a long terme (2 - 3 ans). Entre temps je prose de ne pas utiliser les categories et utiliser les objets avec un minimum de fonctionalitées pour ne pas faire un travail redondant et enorme (plus de categories que sur wikipedia). Et de ne pas creer des portails tant qu'on sait pas comment integrer avec Wikipedia. L'integration wikipedia est une chose tres importante pour l'avenir du projet. On doit avoir un certain nombre de contributeurs pour faire du lobying et pour atirer quelques developeurs MediaWiki. moa3333 21 avril 2007 à 21:05 (UTC) :::::: PS: L'integration avec Wikipedia n'est pas juste une chose de serveur sans publicité et de publicité gratuite vers les utilisateurs wikipedia. C'est aussi une chose importante car cela donne aux Wikicommeniens le moyen de profiter de la categorisation et des pages wikipedia quand ils cherchent un comment ou un guide et a l'inverse cela permet aux wikipedians de trouver un comment ou un guide quand ils s'interessent à un article wikipedia. moa3333 21 avril 2007 à 21:23 (UTC) ::::::: Le mieux serait d'avoir plusieurs administrateurs sur Wikicomment, plusieurs contributeurs, qu'une communauté active se constitue, et qu'il en ressorte les meilleurs choix. Si tu souhaites devenir administrateur j'en serais ravi ; dans ce cas n'hésite pas à modifier toutes les aides pour parler des objets. ::::::: Les choix à court terme (avec peu d'articles dans Wikicomment/Wikihowto et une faible notoriété) ne sont peut être pas les mêmes qu'à long terme. Les administrateurs Wikipédia n'ont sans doute pas aujourd'hui de motivation forte pour associer Wikicomment/Wikihowto à Wikipédia ; s'ils le faisaient il est certain que cela boosterait ces projets. ::::::: A court terme je pense qu'il serait utile de conserver aussi les catégories dans Wikicomment en plus des Objets. Cela donnerait plus de chance à un développement rapide de Wikicomment, car permet de mieux référencer les pages dans les moteurs de recherche, et de montrer aux utilisateurs Wikicomment des contenus sous divers angles : ils ont plus de chance de découvrir que Wikicomment peut être utile. ::::::: --Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 22 avril 2007 à 06:36 (UTC) :::::::: Suite en bas.... (from English wikihowto) Here is the experience in the French version (Wikicomment) : the idea was to not include "Comment" ("Howto") in the titles, to shorter the titles. And to repeat the subject starting by "Comment" in the first line of the text. But we see the natural tendency is to include Comment in the title. Without a stong community (not done today) it's perhaps difficult to respect this not-natural rule. Regarding OBJECTS I confirm it's not the idea for French. I still prefer the Categories, much more automatic. And if someone want to create additional pages with lists of articles, it's fine, as done in Wikipedia. Not replacing the lovely categories (easy to produce and surf).--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 06:05, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::In responce to Jean-Baptiste Martin: I felt awkward about objects at first, but i now feel they are really important. It allows you to interlink all the pages, and it give the user the ability to quickly get a definition. Say a user see a link bash shell, and thinks he/she needs to learn more on bash programing before continuing the current howto. and it also allows to ablitity to find related howtos.... And they don't have to be called objects, the term subjects may be more appropriot, but we use objects. As for categories, I think we should use them, but the other admins are against so we a using an alternative method that is more dynamic. Portals, we are just geting started but I think its more useful than categories. The problem is all links have to be added manually and if the site gets very large, it will become difficult to maintain. I tried to look into controlling the page structure of categories to make them more useful, but its hard coded. Well these are my thoughts, but the french page is all yours. pardon my english ZyMOS 30 décembre 2007 à 04:55 (UTC) Suite Oui, je pense qu'on peut utiliser les categories si le nombre de pages par domaine est nombre facile à "browser" ou a parcourir à la main. De toute façon le Mediawiki n'est pas optimisé pour ce type de site. Je pense qu'il est possible ensuite de modifier une fois qu'il y aura une comunauté (même si l'effort sera grand - il sera fait par plusieurs contributeurs). Mais on doit tenir l'idée d'objet. Ce type de site web a très vite tendance à devenir un "bordel". On doit concentrer nos efforts à eviter qu'il devienne un "bordel" mais aussi a eviter que ca devienne un livre de 1000 pages par categorie ... come la bible :) moa3333 16 juin 2007 à 22:21 (UTC) Point de vue neutre???? En plus des objets, il y a d'autres bonnes idées qui peuvent être apliquées. Je pense notamant à une, qui n'a pas été trop discuté ni sur la version anglaise jusqu'ici. Quand j'ai crée le version en anglais je me suis rendu compte qu'il y a un probl(me par rapport à Wikipedia relatif au point de vue neutre. Déjç j'ai du mal a digerer la politique wikipediar en ce qui concerne le point de vue neutre, je ne sait pas si les gens sont capables de juger qual point de vue est neutre et quel point de vue ne l'est pas. Je pense que le point neutre, ou le point d'équilibre complique la tâche des contributurs, même si il aide le lecteur. En ce qui concerne Wikicomment, les choses sont diferentes. Wikipedia et Wikibooks cherchent à creer un wiki qui doit présenter au lecteur une information representative sur un sujet precis dans un contexte global et universel. Par opposition, Wikihowto/Wikicomment doit permetre à l'utilisateur d'organiser des connaissances spécifiques sur un sujet pratique dans un contexte local et changeant. En conséquance, le point de vue objectif et neutre ne peut pas s'appliquer ici. On doit appliquer ici des points de vue utiles et complémentaires. Par conséquance on doit permettre la création de plusieurs Comments et Guides au même sujet, chacun s'appliquant à un autre publique, dans un autre contexte, etc... Lorsque le savoir encyclopédique est objectif et est compris par la ration et le débat, le savoir faire est subjectif et est appris par la pratique et l'experience Ceci peut s'applique aussi au débat entre catégories et objets. Les categories sont fixes, font appel à une organisation figée. Les objets sont plus concrets. Bien sur, il est plus facile pour un nouveau de naviguer avec des categories! Mais une personne qui s'implique comme si ce wiki était le prolongement de son experience et non pas le reflet de ses connaisances, alors pour cette personne, elle poura alors éditer les objets jusqu'à ce qu'il est capable de retrouver les pages facilement. C'est à dire on applique içi l'idée de naviguer par éxperience. Ce wiki doit ressembler plus à un atelier ou un bazaar qu'à une imprimerie ou une librairie! Ce wiki fait partie de la deuxiemme generation de wikis.... et je pense qu'on doit aussi creer un wiki2 avec toutes les fonctionalitées du web2. Si le web a produit les wikis comme Wikipedia, alors le web2 va produire des wikis comme Wikicomment/Wikihowto, qui s'occupent plus d'une information représentant une experience qui change tout le temps au lieu d'une connaissance très objective... Conclusion: sur Wikipedia, tout ce qui n'est pas objectif, interesant, encyclopedique, bien écrit, etc doit être éffacé. Sur Wikicomment, et Wikihowto, rien ne doit être effacé, aucune page, sauf celles qui sont pas utiles ou qui ne donnent pas de résultats pratiquement si une partie de page est inutile à un certain nombre le lecteur,s ils peuvent alors forger cette page en deux guides ou comments sur le même sujet en gardant juste la partie qui leut est utile sur une des branches. On en a marre de comments embrasser et tourner à la con, mais on ne veut pas effacer une page utilse sur pretexte qu'elle ne representa pe le point de vue neutre ou qu'elle est pas jolie ou autre raison lorsqu'ell est utile en pratique à une partie des contributeurs. Elle ne doit même pas être utile à tout le monde!!! moa3333 17 juin 2007 à 00:44 (UTC) :OK. Voir Wikicomment:Pluralité des points de vue. --Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 17 juin 2007 à 07:34 (UTC) --- Ces articles apportent un éclairage intéressant : * Avantages comparés des catégories et des listes dans http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aide:Catégorie * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Categories,_lists,_and_series_boxes translate please add this object and page to Wikicomment. Pardon my english. Thanks ZyMOS 21 avril 2007 à 02:12 (UTC) http://howto.wikia.com/wiki/Translate :in french of course Done : Traduire un article wiki dans une autre langue--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 21 avril 2007 à 07:05 (UTC) Page counting So i started up a page on howto make an automated page counting script. Your welcome to use it but it will obviously need some editing. Even if you dont use the script you should make a template that has the number of howtos, guides etc, on your site. That way on all lang sites of wikihowto can display an accurate count of howtos, etc. See w:c:en.howto:Howto count and list all howto, guide, and object pages in Wikihowto and w:c:en.howto:Howto count and list all howto, guide, and object pages in Wikihowto#Templates ZyMOS 29 avril 2007 à 05:28 (UTC) Template:Clic Hi everybody!!! :) you can copy the template clic from es.howtoh http://es.howto.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Clic. Whit this template, you can clic on a image and go to other article. greetings!!! --Jorgechp (ke t kuentas?) 22 juin 2007 à 23:16 (UTC) New skin So you probably noticed Wikia shoved a new skin on us, Quartzsmoke. I thought it was really ugly and very confusing. But i significantly modified The English page w:c:en.howto, and I think it looks good. Let me know what you think. ZyMOS 14 octobre 2007 à 03:47 (UTC) :They finally enabled us to set our own default Quartz, skin, so i set the en:wikihowto's default to quartzslate. I think its the best of all of them, and its the one i configured.... ZyMOS 18 octobre 2007 à 05:07 (UTC) ::Please ZyMOS, would it be possible to configure "Wikipedia skin" as the default for Wikicomment? It's very clear and well known by people. Thanks to advise.--Jbm747 29 février 2008 à 23:57 (UTC) Knol and wikihowto's objects Hello. I see now that Google has lauched Knol. It is presented to the public as a Wikipedia alternative, but in fact it has one of wikihowto's benefits. The entire press has presented knol as a Wikipedia killer. It ain't nothing. Just look at the one and only official announcement. I am citing this from the anouncement, read it carefully: The goal is for knols to cover all topics, from scientific concepts, to medical information, from geographical and historical, to entertainment, from product information, to how-to-fix-it instructions. What the how to? Then remeber the discussios about the importance of having on Wikihowto multiple howtos and guides on the same subject just because each of them might be good in a certain context or for certain individuals? Then i am citing again from this google announcement: For many topics, there will likely be competing knols on the same subject. Competition of ideas is a good thing... very intresting. Then remeber Why do we have Howtos and Guides? Howtos are supposed to describe things while Guides will offten link to other howtos and external pages (this was the idea from the begining). Now i am citing this from the same announcement: Knols will also include references and links to additional information. Then remeber the purpose of Objects? They are just a way to put forward the bast howtos related to a specific subject or point of intrest. This provides a mean to users to decide what howtos are promoted and witch howtos are ignored (but not erased). Now i cite from the same anouncement: Anyone will be able to rate a knol or write a review of it.... intresting. I still belive that the idea of having a group of people editing each article (instead of a single individual) is a better approach. Also i think having a wel organized Object page is better than simple tags that are "rated" by users (but i am not against rating howtos). This is why i belive Objects should remain manually edited in the long term and not be generated automatically like categories (it gives people more control on the howtos that are put forward at the top of the page or highlighted). knol is not a danger to Wikipedia. But it is indeed a real danger to Wikihowto. Advantaged of Knol: it has more press coverage and the software is more intuitive to use and adapted to this kind of work. Advantages of Wikihowto: the basic ideas and phylosophy is much better and collaborative and the licence too. Weak points of Wikihowto: low media coverage and the software is not yet well suited (we need a new software or a new version of MediaWiki with objects and rating or splitting articles in two and all that stuff) but this two aspects can change very rapidly if AND ONLY IF we become an official Wikimedia project. Also other languages like french does not use Objects at all sadly. Anyway, what is the Wikimedia application status? I think we should present Wikihowto as a Knol killer. This will get us promoted more easily on Wikimedia because many of them are afraid of Knol. moa3333 24 juillet 2008 à 15:12 (UTC) ---- ce projet est il à l'abandon ? Qui en est à l'origine ? Peu til me contacter meme longtemps apres ce message sur mon mail : ecitizen@free.fr. Merci et bravo Coup de cœur Bonjour, Ce wiki a été choisi par le staff Wikia pour devenir un des prochains coups de cœur. Pour cela j'ai besoin d'une image représentant le wiki mesurant 200 x 75 pixels. Je pourrais prendre l'image du logo mais il serrait plus intéressant de créer une image pour ces dimensions (avec peut être le fichier source du logo que je ne dispose pas). Pouvez vous m'envoyer le fichier source ou créer une image pour ce wiki? Merci d'avance, Cywil janvier 30, 2010 à 14:40 (UTC) :Merci d'utiliser un des fichier du logo actuel car je n'ai pas les capacités d'en refaire un dans un format différent. Voir les fichiers existants dans http://fr.howto.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Liste_des_images . Merci beaucoup d'en faire un coup de coeur. --Jbm747 janvier 31, 2010 à 09:54 (UTC)